fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon Run Guide
Introductory The Otherworld Tower is a dastardly place, with many challenges that can overwhelm even the most experienced of players. However, with some wisdom, you may be able to overcome these hurdles and defeat the seemingly endless dungeon run. Recommendations The dungeon run is no easy feat! '''If you have just begun the game, you are nowhere near prepared to face on this challenge. It is recommended to have mid-tier gear (though not required), if you wish to have a profitable dungeon run. Dungeon runs become profitable at floors 30 and above (at midgame standards or higher). Dungeon runs can be done with a team, or you can take it solo. The health of all mobs that spawn in the dungeon increases proportionately depending on your team size, so the difficulty of a dungeon run varies depending on your playstyle, rather than on the size of your team. '''Gear Mushroom Parasol ''- used to easily complete parkour floors.'' Darksoul Spellbook/Rusted Coin Scythe/food ''- allows you to regain health'' Roles Only applicable for team-based dungeon runs, each member of a team plays a certain role, depending on your playstyle and team size. * Aggro ''- attracts a mob(s) for easier targeting'' ** Tank (subrole) ''- able to absorb heavy blows from mobs'' * Support ''- deals damage at a distance'' ** Glass Cannon ''- deals massive dps'' Solo Runs The easiest way to go through a dungeon run, as the mobs' health are not increased from your team size. General Procedures If the floor does not have a wall blocking you from falling into the void below, it could actually benefit the player. Using the parasol, you can aggro the mobs to the edge and allow them to plummet into their death, to save some time. If possible, jump on top of large mobs to allow an easy way to deal damage without you taking any. Floor 1 Walk in a circle to the right in order to dodge its moves. Floor 2 Use Firesoul's meteor in the middle of the arena to quickly decimate all enemies. Melee attacks with larger swords may not hit because of their tinier hitboxes. Floor 3 Grouped damage is also beneficial for this floor. Jumping is helpful. These enemies have very little health. Floor 4 Using ranged weapons is a good idea on this floor due to the flying enemies. If using melee, attempt specials or swing warily as to not fall off the edge. Let them fly down close to you if you are scared of lunging off by accident. Floor 5 Walk in a circle to the right ''to avoid damage. Jumping on his head does not always work. '''Floor 6' Walk in a circle around them, and jump when they attack. Splash damage works fantastically here. Floor 7 Using a parasol, you can make them walk off the ledge, or you can just jump spam on top of them. Floor 8 Avoid the center of the platform and use splash and grouped damage to easily slay the enemies. Kiting works as well, albeit taking more time. Floor 9 If you are using a gun or spellbook, kill the Spitter before completing the parkour course. You can also parasol to the gate instead of completing the obstacle course. Floor 10 Similar to floor 8, do not go in the middle at the start of a new wave. For the larger enemy at the last wave, jump on top of it and fire away. Stand on the neck, not the tail. Standing on the tail results in the turning of the enemy and possible damage to you. Floor 11 Walk in a circle around the mobs, and you will be out of harm's way. Floor 12 If you are able to do group (AOE) damage to the mobs, then this floor is exceedingly fast. Fire a meteor or splash attack in the center of the platform. If not, then get them to stop moving, then hit them from a distance. Floor 13 You can jump on top of these enemies one at a time, and you should be fine. Floor 14 It is very difficult to dodge his lasers. Getting close will cause him to melee attack instead, so bait this out. Back up or jump to dodge his varying swipes and use this window as an opening to attack him further. Floor 15 Standing on this enemy's head will prevent it from moving from its current location. Stand on the "mane" or neck so that the wolf will not turn to face you and make you fall off. Floor 16 Always stay moving on this floor, and do not be in the middle of the platform when the next wave starts. If you wish, you can simply walk these enemies out of the arena. Constantly move towards the toads and they will run from you. Run them off the edges. Floor 17 Using parasol, you can make the enemies walk off the platform. If not, you can jump spam the smaller ones, then stand on the head of the big enemy that will spawn shortly after defeating the smaller ones. Floor 18 This floor is slightly tricky. You cannot go above them, as you die very quickly. Its best to jump backward whenever they raise their hammers. Holding spacebar may work for this floor. Floor 19 It is always good if you can hit multiple Gumbo at once. Otherwise, take on one at a time and walk backward, jumping backward whenever they jump. Floor 20 You are able to use the mushroom parasol to make him walk off the platform. Otherwise, you can just stand on his head and shoot. Floor 21 If you have the parasol, you can make the mobs walk off the platform. If not, group them up and deal splash damage to them if possible. Floor 22 It is best to walk in a circle, however you have to be careful as their attacks are fairly fast. Jumping on their heads will not always work, and it is best to time your jumps to the best of your ability in order to dodge their attacks. This floor is very tricky for those with lower endurance and health. Make use of your mushroom parasol to linger in the air if you must regain stamina. Floor 23 WIpe out the closest mob, then proceed to kill the second one. Parasol is highly recommended for this floor, as well as a ranged weapon (magic or ranged class). Floor 24 You can stand on top of the head (which is on top of the first eye) and not get hit for the most part, but there are a few occasions where it will hit you. You can also just walk in a circle around it. Bait out the head slamming attack, and if it breathes fire, hop up top and fire away. Floor 25 Walk in a circle and jump to avoid the ant and giant attacks. Try to wipe out the ants first, and after the ants are dead, stay close to the giant so that he doesn't jump. You can hop onto the giant's neck and then walk forward off of him to bait out attacks. Floor 26 If you have a group-damage special ability or a piercing attack, just group the mobs up and attack them altogether. Otherwise, wipe out the henchmen first to get rid of more targets. Leave the green ones for last as they are the tankiest. Floor 27 You can stand on its head and it will not hit you. Use the parasol and jump into the air to center the enemy if you must. Floor 28 Walk in a circle while moving to the left, and you only have to jump when they do a swing downwards at an angle from the left. If this does not work, try standing still and they should stop when they get in range. Focus down one knight and quickly dodge these attacks. After one knight is dead, the other should be very easy. Floor 29 The flying enemy here is similar to a ghost in the normal Frontier in its attacks, so you can keep doing damage to it by firing where it initially was, whether or not he is in that position. When it attacks, simply jump over it. Floor 30 You are able to stand on top of the boss's head to defeat it. As long as you don't jump, it will not jump. Floor 35 Jump onto the boss's head to take it out. You want to stand on his right ear, otherwise he might do an overhead downwards attack that can hit you. Take a second every once in a while to reposition yourself, as you have the chance to fall off when the boss moves. Floor 36 You can jump on the dragon's head and it will not be able to hit you. Floor 37 Walk in a circle to the left, jumping only when they do a downwards swing at an angle from the left. Floor 38 You can just stand on the guy in the middle's head. While jumping, it may spaz out once there are a large number of his minions, so be warned. Floor 39 For the ghosts, focus on the white ones first, because they have lower hitpoints and make it easier to dodge attacks. Floor 40 Let the boss spawn his minion on one of the 4 corner plates, then go to the opposite side of the arena on the opposing plate. The boss cannot shoot meteors down on these plates, so you can just focus on jumping over and dodging the minion's bullets, and shooting the boss with a ranged weapon (magic or ranged class). You can also go on a rotation between the 3 largest plates that his minion isn't on. If he does his meteor, just use parasol to hover above the void below as he cannot spawn a meteor there. Arguably the most difficult checkpoint boss in the tower. Floor 41 Using a parasol, you can make all the mobs fall off the platform, except for the last one, where you jump on his head as he flies up. Floor 42 Its best to walk in a circle around the mobs while attempting to avoid jumping above them. Since their attack is pretty slow, you can just jump backwards to avoid being hit. Floor 43 Walk in a circle while jumping to avoid the attacks of the ants and when the giant swings at you. Floor 44 Lead all the knights into a straight line, then continue walking backwards so that you would only have to deal with the attacks of the mob in front of you. You can also walk in a circle while moving to the left, jumping only when they do a swing downwards at an angle from the left. Floor 45 The main enemy encountered here is a red variant of Rat Boy. Like the early boss stages, Rat Boy will not summon any minions, nor will attack from afar. Rat Boy only has two attacks, a simple lunge and a slash. Rat Boy is also incredibly slow, making him easy to dodge. However, this Rat Boy excels in two categories: Damage and health. Rat Boy will one shot you if it manages to get a hit on you. It also has a large pool of health (around 25k) making it extremely tanky. If you manage to keep it at a range and not get hit, this stage will be easy for you. Ranged items like magic or guns are recommended for this level. Try not to use specials or attacks that will slow you down enough for Rat Boy to get near you, and try to avoid using melee weapons, as it is too risky. Or, you can simply jump on it's head and fire away. Floor 46 There are 4 waves to this floor, containing(some names yet to be determined) Buzzsaw, an otherworld Jester, and an Otherworldly Dollhunter. During the first 3 waves you will face them one on one. Buzzsaw is the hardest, as it is the smallest, quickest, tankiest, and most damaging. When it spins, try to hover over it using a parasol, as it will rapidly damage you and kill you if you aren't careful. Look out for its lunge attacks as well. The Jester has the same move set as the regular Jester, as well as the Doll. Try to avoid getting near it, as it will rapidly damage you on its second attack. The Jester's first attack has a bit of range, however the Jester has the least health and speed. The Doll is the same as the frontier Doll, so try not to get too close. On the fourth wave all 3 enemies come out at once. Try to kill Buzzsaw first, as the spin might kill you while you are distracted. The Jester is the easiest enemy, so try not to worry about him as much. Kill the Doll so it doesn't unexpectedly charge you after you take down Buzzsaw. Any weapon can be used during this and try not to get hit! Floor 47 You are able to force the mob to use one easily dodgable attack by letting it jump onto the spawn plate, then moving to higher platforms in the area. Get it to jump right next to you every time and he will only use the fireblast attack, which can be avoided by simply correctly timing your jumps. You can also jump on its head to avoid damage. Floor 48 This floor is mainly reliant on your ability to kite. However, when it charges, standing on top of him renders its attack useless. Floor 49 Of the last 5 floors, it is the easiest to beat. Jump up onto the mob's head and he will not be able to harm you. Floor 50 Despite being the last floor, it is surprisingly easy to accomplish. Stay in between the melee and magic head, or generally close to the melee head. Any time the melee head dips down, run all the way to the right and jump just as it reaches it's highest peak in case it moves towards you. If the melee head uses an attack where he starts by landing on the far left, then, after he first lands, run towards it to dodge the melee sweep attack. Dodge the rockets from the ranged head as you see them coming, and dodge the ice spikes from the magic head by using parasol, wings, or by simply walking around the affected zones. To dodge the giant laser, hug the outer wall that is away from the boss, then jump and parasol(or use wings) when it reaches your location. As long as you keep an eye out for the laser, ice spikes, and rockets, this floor will be a cake walk. Team Runs Mobs will have increased health compared to solo runs (2 teammates = 2x health, 5 teammates = 4x health, etc.) General Guide The health of the mobs are proportional to the amount of players you have on your team, so you will have to play as a certain role(refer to Roles) in order to have maximum efficiency. Those who aggro should be swift enough to evade most mobs, while support players mow down the following mobs. If all players play as one role, then the effectiveness of the team quickly diminishes, so make sure you are communicating and cooperating with your team. Like with the solo run, you can jump on the heads of all knight mobs. Since you have more people, if there are multiple knights, one each can be on the heads of those knights, if there are enough. Credits Here are all the people who has had experience with dungeon runs and has offered us some very useful information. 'Displayer - '''small tips and tricks to easily pass floors '''Mage guy Don '- floors 28, 35, 40, 44 'Mosspaw '- floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44,47, 49, 50 'Themanwhogotnoobite '- floors 45, 46 Category:Lists and Guides